


Sticky

by 60sec400



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Crack, Dumbasses, Gen, crackfic, eating glue, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/60sec400/pseuds/60sec400
Summary: The idiots eat some glue.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Sticky

**Author's Note:**

> this is a callout

"But what is it?" 

"It's erm," Alison leaned forward and squinted at the small plastic pieces in her hands. "It's plastic glue." 

"But what's glue?" 

"Makes things stick, Mary!" 

"Like the tapes?" 

"Precisely, a marvel of engineering-." 

"If you would please! Be quiet! I'm trying to focus!" Alison exclaimed, hands dropping to her sides as she turned to look exasperatedly at the group of ghosts surrounding her.

“I still can’t see.”

“You don’t need to see, because I’m telling you all to go,” Alison said pointedly, gesturing out of the room, “Please, let me focus on this.”

With much grumbling, the group shuffled off as Alison turned back to focus on her small project. Button house was still very much in a state of disrepair and while Alison would very much rather be doing literally anything else regarding that she was sitting there fixing the remote that Julian had knocked off trying to get the TV to work. Now they couldn’t change any of the channels, which put everyone in an uproar, and she was only inclined to fix it if she could actually focus on it.

“Oh, I don’t have the patience for this!” she muttered under her breath. The glue would simply not stick. “Mike!”

She stalked off down the corridor and disappeared down the stairs. Moments later, a head popped through the wall.

“Now,” the Captain said, pleased, “she’s gone.”

“I don’t understands it,” Mary said. “It’s sticky? Like nettles?”

“Not like nettles, Mary, no,” Pat said, patiently, turning to her with a smile on his face. “Like sap!”

She blinked, smoking curling off her, as the whole of them crowded around the glue. “Sap? Tastes… tastes like sap then?”

Pat’s smile fell. “Ah, well, I wouldn’t say that.”

“Couldn’t hurt!” Julian said, reaching for the glue.

“Are you going to eat the glue!?”

“If you touch my _love_ Alison’s-.”

“I am still here. Can someone lift me up?”

“Sap in hair is,” Robin scrunched up his face, “No good.”

“Quite right!” the Captain exclaimed, “And no good for eating either.”

Julian grinned and, gripping his hand on his wrist, pointed directly onto the sticky patch of glue that had leaked out onto the wood. “We won’t know until we try. Are we voting on sap?”

“As opposed to what?” Fanny asked, watching Julian’s face scrunch in concentration.

“Who votes in favor of sap?”

“I do!” Kitty exclaimed, “I love syrup!”

“We really shouldn’t be doing this. Alison could return!”

“Ah-ha!” Julian shot up. “I’ve got it!” On his finger was a goop of thick glue.

“Oh, it’s a dollop!”

They quieted down.

Thomas gestured to Julian’s finger. “Well?”

“I ah,” he grimaced, “I suppose I have to now.”

The only thing he found when he gazed around at all of them was expectant gazes. Fanny’s disgusted face was the only outlier. If anything, it was expectant gazes and almost curiosity.

Bringing the glue to his mouth, he licked the dollop up.

“And?” Pat asked.

Smacking his lips together, Julian hummed. “Well,” he said, “I can’t say it’s the worst thing I have. It’s almost… savory? The consistency is,” he licked his lips, “Like a very thick fondue.”

“But was it like sap?”

“I suppose it could be said that sap is like a very thick fondue.”

“No one has said that!”

“Sap is like a very thick fondue.”

Julian went down for more. Grunting as he took a larger portion than before, he found himself with more glue than he knew what to do with.

“You’re not… really going to eat more of that are you?” Thomas asked.

“I don’t think it’s a good idea, you know,” Pat remarked just as Julian licked it up again.

They all leaned forward.

Julian looked at the glue, then back at them, and then back at the glue. “Who’s voting in favor of sap?”

“I’ll take the count!” Cap exclaimed, “Say ‘Aye’ for sap?”

“Aye!”

“That’s Mary, Kitty, Julian, and Robin. Nay for Thomas, Fanny, Humphrey, and myself!”

“Well,” said Cap, turning to Julian, “What’s the verdict?”

And with a big, large and satisfied grin, he said, “SAP!”

**Author's Note:**

> F


End file.
